Schubladendenken
by whathobertie
Summary: Beide wollen sie doch nur, dass der andere an sie denkt, wenn sie sich nahe sind. Chase/Cuddy, House/Cameron, Drama/Romanze, Anspielung auf 5x07, Prompt: Lick.


**TITEL: **Schubladendenken**  
GENRE:** Drama/Romanze**  
CHARAKTERE:** Chase, Cuddy, House, Cameron**  
PAIRING:** Chase/Cuddy, House/Cameron**  
RATING:** R**  
SPOILER:** Anspielung auf 5x07**  
WÖRTER:** 1.000**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Beide wollen sie doch nur, dass der andere an sie denkt, wenn sie sich nahe sind.**  
ANMERKUNG:** Geschrieben für das "Seltene Pairings" Autoren-Gemeinschaftsprojekt _"Beziehungsweise"_ auf . 100 Situations Challenge, Prompt #021: Lick.

* * *

_Er genoss es, wenn ihre Zunge sanft über die pulsierende Ader an seinem Hals strich und ihn dabei vergessen ließ, dass es auch noch andere Dinge gab._

– **1 –**

Es war seine Schublade. Seine Schublade in ihrer Wohnung. Und genau deshalb wollte er dort nichts vorfinden, was da nicht hingehörte. Liebeserklärungen auf kleinen Schmierzetteln vielleicht, aber sicher keine hastig in die falsche Schublade gestopften Dinge.

Doch die kleine Notiz lag nun einmal da. Die Handschrift darauf war ihm gut bekannt und er brauchte auch keine Adresse, um zu wissen, wo er hinmusste.

Er ging langsamer als wirklich nötig, hoffte, dass sie weg sein würde, wenn er ankam und er sich so weiter an der Illusion aufrichten konnte, dass alles in Ordnung war, dass sie ganz und gar seins war.

Letztendlich war er nicht langsam genug. Ihr Auto stand vor seinem Gebäudekomplex. Nicht direkt vor seiner Tür, aber nahe genug daran, um zu wissen, dass es wahr war. In seiner Wohnung brannte Licht. Genauer gesagt, brannte es in seinem Schlafzimmer.

Es widerte ihn an zu wissen, dass er sie wie eine seiner Nutten bestellte. Es widerte ihn noch viel mehr an, dass sie einfach ging.

Er fragte sich, ob es vielleicht doch kein Versehen war, dass es der Zettel ausgerechnet in seine Schublade geschafft hatte. Als er sich genug mit der Frage gequält hatte, trottete er wieder zurück.

– **2 –**

Zwei Tage später hatte sie all ihre Schubladen wieder für sich.

Im Krankenhaus munkelte man unterdessen über zwei Ärzte, die Spaß in einem der Umkleideräume miteinander hatten. Er wollte keine Namen hören. Selbst wenn sie es nicht waren, so sah er doch immer ihre Gesichter, wenn er sich die unwürdige Szene vorstellte.

– **3 –**

Der dritte Gin schmeckte noch scheußlicher als der erste und zweite zusammen. Er hatte eine Operation vermasselt und wartete hier auf seine Kündigung, so wie der Todeskandidat auf den Scharfrichter.

Mit einem Seufzen setzte sie sich neben ihn und winkte den Kellner eilig heran. "Ich nehme auch so einen", sagte sie und deutete auf sein Glas. "Doppelt."

Er wartete auf die unausweichlichen Worte und wenn er denen schon nicht entkommen konnte, so konnte er es wenigstens ihren Augen. Sein Blick war gesenkt.

Sie seufzte ein weiteres Mal und er war sich sicher, dass es jeden Moment kommen würde.

Stattdessen kam nur ihr Getränk, ein erneuter, kehliger Seufzer und ein Satz, den er nicht erwartet hatte. "Beschissen, oder?", sagte sie und kippte den Doppelten in einem Zug runter.

* * *

_Sie liebte es, wenn seine Zunge die winzige Stelle an ihrem Schlüsselbein fand, unter der ein Nervenbündel Millionen von Reizen sofort ans Rückenmark sandte und von dort ein Feuerwerk durch ihren Körper schickte, das hier und da freudig explodierte._

– **1 –**

Er hatte sie gefragt, ob sie mehr wollte und sie hatte nicht geantwortet. Sie kannte die Antwort nicht, fühlte sich nicht bereit für das ein oder das andere. Sie wusste ja nicht einmal, ob seine Frage ernst gemeint war.

Jetzt war ihr vieles klarer und sie konnte endlich den Telefonhörer in die Hand nehmen, um es ihm mitzuteilen. Der erste und zweite Anruf verlief im Nirgendwo. Der dritte brachte sie dann selbst dahin.

Genervt fragte er sie, ob es um den Fall ging und sie verneinte, während sie genau hörte, dass er nicht allein war. Im Bett, aber nicht allein.

Das war's dann also. So kann man auch zu einer Entscheidung kommen.

– **2 –**

Das Schlimme daran ein Krankenhaus zu leiten war, dass man alles darin mitbekam. Auch Dinge, die man lieber nicht wissen wollte. Dinge wie Schlampereien in der Cafeteria-Küche, dunkle Vergangenheiten des Reinigungspersonals, oder Ärzte, die in Umkleideräumen Blowjobs nachgingen, anstatt den Sachen, die wirklich zu ihrem Job gehörten.

Wäre es nicht auch irgendwie um sie dabei gegangen, hätte sie sofort gehandelt, sofort gewusst, was zu tun ist. Aber so saß sie nur untätig herum und kaute abwechselnd an dem Ende ihres Stiftes und ihren Fingernägeln.

Eigentlich war es auch nur ein Gerücht, versuchte sie sich ein- und aus der Verantwortung herauszureden.

– **3 –**

Er sah so aus, als wartete er auf sein letztes Stündlein. Er sah so aus, wie sie sich fühlte.

Seufzend ließ sie sich neben ihm nieder und bestellte das gleiche wie er. Es schien, als hatte er nicht nur einen davon gehabt.

"Beschissen, oder?", fragte sie und quälte den Alkohol ihre Kehle hinunter.

Er sah sie mit großen Augen perplex an, doch schneller als gedacht wich dieser Ausdruck der niederschmetternden Realität. "Ja, richtig beschissen."

Während er sich an seinem Glas festhielt, studierte sie seine schlanken, aber starken Hände. Kein Wunder, dass er am Ende im OP gelandet war. "Sie sind nicht gefeuert, aber erlauben Sie sich so etwas nicht noch einmal", sagte sie beiläufig und bestellte sich das nächste Getränk.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch hier arbeiten will", gab er zu.

"Ich auch nicht", erwiderte sie und ließ dabei offen, ob sie ihn oder sich selbst damit meinte.

* * *

_Sie konnten auch miteinander reden. _

– **4 –**

Es war keine Zweckgemeinschaft, kein Club der gebrochenen Herzen. Das war lediglich der Anlass für ihr Kennenlernen.

Es war auch kein Racheakt. Sie kamen nie zusammen im Krankenhaus an und das würde auch so bleiben, denn das hier war kein Schauspiel, das anderen zeigen sollte, dass sie auch zurückschlagen können.

Ihr Arbeitsverhältnis blieb professionell. Berührungen gab es erst am Abend, aber die waren dafür umso intensiver. Während sie mit ihrer Zunge sanft seinen Hals massierte, dachte sie daran, was sie schon alles über ihn erfahren hatte. Nicht nur, wo er ihre Zunge gerne hatte.

"Hey, an was denkst du?", fragte er mit einem neugierigen Lächeln und drückte sie auf die Matratze, sein Mund schon an ihrer Schulter, da waren die Worte gerade erst aus seinem Mund gepurzelt.

"Dich", sagte sie ehrlich und schloss die Augen.

Er grinste gegen ihre Haut und glaubte ihr ohne Einschränkungen. "Gleichfalls", murmelte er.

Alles war irgendwie anders, und alles war irgendwie besser.

**ENDE**


End file.
